


This Is A Bad Idea

by I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mushy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro/pseuds/I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro
Summary: Magnus has an idea for how to surprise his new found girlfriend for valentines day. It's a massive risk, where Alex was concerned, he could lose not only his relationship, but likely his head too. But if it went well....





	1. Chapter 1

**_  
_ **

[ **_Song 1_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ-lE_-9j-k)

[ **_Song 2_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdrJEg8KPxk)

**__ **

Chapter 1:

 

My phone buzzed against my hip.

 

**_Lean, Green Killing Machine:_ ** _Meet by my locker? Xx_

**_Fine Ray of Sunshine:_ ** _Be there in 5 xx <3_

_‘Better put the heart to be safe’_ I thought, ‘ _It is valentine’s day after all, I just hope she doesn’t kill me for it later’._

_“Magnus!”,_ My name brought my attention back to the class packing up in front of me. The bell had just rung signalling the end of the school day, and all my classmates were obviously eager to leave, either to meet their respective valentines, or to hide away in their rooms for the night pretending it was any other day.

Samirah’s pale green headscarf bobbed into my vision, _“I hope you’ve got a plan for tonight”_. I gulped.

_“Right, a plan, y-yeah”_ I mumbled in response. In truth, it was more of a last minute ditch effort at both not being decapitated and losing my girlfriend in one night, I could only hope it would work.

Sam shook her head, sighing. _“If she calls me up crying down the phone later, I will personally make your life hell for the rest of the year”_

Another pang of nerves twisted through my gut, but I pushed them aside as TJ wandered over, having had enough of Mallory and Halfborn already climbing over each other on the desk across from his. I met his eyes. _“So what’s this plan you were texting me about in 5 th period?” he asked._

I took a deep breath and glanced at Mallory and Halfborn, the former of which had the latter pinned to the table under one knee, laughing gleefully and kissing her boyfriend. They would be of no use to me. I faced Sam and TJ again. _“Right, I need you guys to do me a favour, and I need you to trust me and not ask questions”_.

Ignoring the look of apprehension on Samirah’s face, I pressed on. _“Alex is waiting by her locker for me. I need you to go there, and stall her, for as long as you can”_

_“Magnus….”_

_“Sam please, just trust me.”_

_“Well where are you gonna be?”_ TJ interjected.

_“I can’t tell you, otherwise you’ll get blamed as much as I will”_ I replied, fighting a smirk making its way onto my lips. Sam scoffed and went to pick up her bag, TJ chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder. _“I hope you know what you’re doing buddy, you’re playing with fire here”._

And so, with TJ slightly shaking his head and Sam staring daggers at me, we left the room to Mallory and Halfborn, my friends heading up, in the direction of my soon-to-be-very-mad-at-me girlfriend, and me to the school gates.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_My phone chimed in my hand._

**_5 unread messages_ **

**_Lean, Green Killing Machine:_ **

_-You coming? Xx_

_-Magnus?_

_-Why are Sam and TJ trying to stall me?_

_-Seriously Chase where are you this isn’t funny anymore_

_-You know what? Don’t bother. Wherever the hell you are, it’s obviously more important than me, forget about it. See you tomorrow I guess, I’m going home._

I gulped, doing a double take at the last message and tripping over a tree root. Maybe I had gone too far, she was _really_ mad, maybe I should just abandon ship and try to reconcile things with her tomorrow.

No.

I paused to catch my breath, leaning up against a big oak tree, gazing up into its branches. A smile crept to my lips as I remembered only a week prior, Alex challenging me to a climbing contest, evidently feeling very macho that day.

 It was pretty close, but Alex of course prevailed, this tree _was_ on the way back to her house, what was I expecting? She’d probably climbed it a thousand times. We’d sat together on the top branch, the wind gentle and the sun staining the sky a thousand shades of auburn against the backdrop of the town I’d grown to call home. Time seemed to slow, up there, lost in the citrus scent of Alex’s hair, listening to the birds whistling. I probably would’ve sat there until Ragnarok came, had it not been for Alex’s hand grazing tentatively on top of mine, her head coming to rest on my shoulder. The move startled me, but I quickly recovered, turning my hand up and intertwining our fingers, gently resting my head against hers.

_“This is nice”_ she said, simply. I couldn’t help but grin. Alex had a reputation round school, she was cool, but you _didn’t_ mess with her, or her half-sister Samirah for that matter, if you valued your life. But up here, under the warm glow of a setting sun, I felt inexplicably privileged to be seeing a different side of Alex, a calmer, more gentle side. I knew full well that if I said the wrong thing she’d probably shift her weight and send me down in an unceremonious heap at the base of the tree, but the risk was more than worth it for this precious moment. “ _Yeah, it is.”_ Was the best response my smart mouth could come up with. Alex stirred and lifted her head to look at me. For a moment, I thought I’d messed it up, the ever-so-solid ground flashing before my eyes, but as I met Alex’s heterochromatic eyes, my mind reflected the kaleidoscope of Alex’s Iris’. They were spellbinding. I knew that of course, but nothing ever prepared me for when she focused on me fully. It felt as if she was looking into my soul, as if all that was Magnus was laid bare for her to see at her slightest gaze, but this time it was different. The amber glinted in the sunset we had both forgotten, the brown soft, and, uncertain? My mind couldn’t make sense of what I was seeing, which was nothing new for me around Alex, but now I was in freefall, lost in a whirlwind of green, pink, amber and brown, a tugging in my gut compelling me closer. I could feel her breath on my lips, sweet, but coming in short, ragged bursts. I felt the warmth in her cheeks just as certainly as I was sure she could feel mine. The world tilted, or was that just my head? Our eyes fluttered closed, embracing oblivion….

 

The sound of voices snapped up apart. Alex gave a small yelp, I lost my balance and slipped backwards off our branch. I’d have been a new decoration on the pavement if it hadn’t been for Alex’s lighting fast recovery, grabbing my arm at the last moment. As she hauled me back up, our faces matching shades of crimson, we watched 3 of our classmates walk under our secluded spot, evidently on their way home too.

_“Inconsiderate little…”_ Alex muttered, more to herself than to me, though I couldn’t help but agree. They couldn’t have waiting another 2 seconds….

 

More voices brought me out of my flashback. I glanced behind me, seeing nothing, but realising I was soon to have company. I pushed off the tree and continued my sprint, checking my phone as I ran. No new messages. Unsure whether that was better or infinitely worse, I forged on, soon cresting a hill and slowing to a jog, down a windy path to be met by Alex’s front door. Her house was cute, a detached 3 bedroom at the end of a close, tucked away from the others, a generous garden on the front and a garage attached to the side. Her parents certainly had nice taste. Relief washed over me as I noted the empty driveway – either of her parents being home would have been a major spanner in the works that I did not know how to cope with. I glanced at my watch and smiled to myself. 13 minutes. That had to be some sort of record. Even if she took the bus there’s no way she could’ve beaten me here. I wandered down the path, let myself in the picket gate, and dropped my bag next to the front door. I spun a 180, leaning my back and one leg up against the door, watching the end of the path intently, waiting.

 

After about 10 minutes, I began to worry. Maybe she’d decided to spend the evening out, or had gone back to Samirah’s. I could only hope not. I checked my phone for what must have been the thousandth time since I’d got there, but it still came up blank. Panic began to rise in my chest. This had been a brave move, a very brave one. We had only been dating two weeks, hell we hadn’t even kissed yet (Those inconsiderate little…), what was I thinking pulling a stunt like this, on Valentine’s day of all days. Just as worry began to overwhelm my thoughts, I heard footsteps coming down the path I had only recently vacated. Alex froze at the end of the path, mid stride, hand at her ear, earphone half out, a multitude of emotions fighting for dominance over her striking features. I held my breath, tension scorching the air between us like a thousand tiny hydrogen bombs exploding at once. Alex’s jaw clenched. Rage and hurt danced in her eyes like supernova’s. She unfroze, letting herself in the gate and striding up to me. I pushed myself off the door and stepped forward to meet her.

_“Hey”_

 A smirk threatened the corner of my mouth, but I fought it back, knowing it would be my death warrant.

Alex’s lips parted slightly, my entire body tensed.

_“You arrogant little meinfretr”_ she growled, her voice cracked on the last word. In that moment, I was lost in all that was Alex. Her bright green hair framed my vision, tousled and unkempt, but cute-messy in a totally Alex way, her cheeks a soft glow, smooth skin broken only by what I realised with a jolt were tear tracks, her nose small and squishy, just asking for a _boop_. And her lips. Gods those lips. Once again I felt that tugging sensation in my gut, my chest ablaze with the desire to taste them, to know how soft they would feel, dancing against mine. My gut took a roundhouse kick when I noticed the tears pricking the corner her eyes, and for the first time ever, I saw raw, untamed emotion burning back into mine.

My momentary wonder was broken by Alex’s fist connecting squarely with my chest, knocking the wind out of me and knocking me back a step.

I stumbled, barely managing to regain my balance before Alex jumped onto me, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around me, her resolve breaking for what I later realised was not the first time that day.

I steadied myself and hugged her tight back, stroking my hand through her hair absentmindedly.

She eventually let herself down, but kept her eyes trained on the floor, mumbling _“I hate you”_ quietly as she reached into her bag for her house keys.

_“Do you though?”_ I asked with a smirk, leaning over and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

_“Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”_ she stamped her foot and punched me again, much softer this time, on the arm. _“I spent the whole walk home wondering why you didn’t want to spend the afternoon with me…”_. Her voice trailed off, and I pulled her into another tight hug.

_“Alex, I want to spend every afternoon with you”_ I spoke softly into her hair, the citrus scent of her shampoo making me a little dizzy.

_“Plus”_ I said with a grin, letting her go as she unlocked the door, _“I have a surprise for you.”_

Alex stopped in the doorway and glanced back at me, uncertainty painted on her face.

_“What sort of surprise….”_ She asked slowly.

_“If I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”_ I replied, sticking my tongue out and slipping past her into the hallway. _“Promise me you’ll do exactly as I say and I promise you’ll love it”_.

Alex shut the door and turned to face me.

_“Depends, what do you want me to do?”_ , a small smile threatening to grace her beautiful features.

I smiled to myself slightly, she liked that I did have something planned after all, maybe I wouldn’t die or lose my girlfriend tonight.

_“I just need you to go and wait up in your room”_ I said, dropping my bag against the wall and taking her hand.

_“Why…”_ Alex started to ask, but I pulled her close and focused intently on her eyes.

_“Do you trust me?”_

The question seemed to shock Alex. Her pupils dilated and her breath caught, I felt her fingers tighten around mine at our close proximity.

_“Y-Yes.”_ She whispered, her top lip quivering, as I watched her eyes dart down to my lips and back up again in a split second, blushing when she realised I had seen. I couldn’t explain why I was so calm at this point, by all means I should have been freaking out and melting down in such close proximity to Alex’s face, but I had my plan set in my head and I was determined to make this night amazing for her. I smiled gently and tugged on Alex’s hand and pulled her half an inch closer to me, but at the last second dove round and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She jolted at the contact, and before she had a chance to react, I guided her towards the stairs, gently pushing her up.

_“Don’t come down until I call you!”_ I said to her retreating figure, _“Shout down if you need anything.”_.

No response came, and Alex’s silhouette disappeared around the bannister, towards her room.

My knees buckled, and I stumbled forwards, barely making it to the sofa before collapsing.

I was alive. That was an achievement in itself. I brought a hand up and ran it through my hair subconsciously. What had I just done? That whole ‘ _Do you trust me’_ situation had been totally impromptu, where had I got the courage to lean in and _kiss_ Alex on the cheek?! The scene replayed in my head over and over, adrenaline pumping through my veins like oxygen. I steeled myself. I had work to do if tonight was going to be even half as great as I had imagined. I pushed myself up off the sofa and reached for my bag.


	3. Chapter 3

 

I would never admit that it took me half an hour to work out how to turn the stove on, or that I had to call my Dads to ask how to do it, but within 15 minutes of the first flame igniting, I had two pots coming to the boil in front of me. One slowly cooking spaghetti, the other warming up Bolognese I had made the night before. I stood in the centre of Alex’s kitchen, smiling proudly to myself. It had only been a passing comment, the day after I had asked her out, but I had remembered her favourite food was Spaghetti Bolognese, and had begged Blitz to bestow upon me his amazing recipe. I knew the recipe was sound, only tonight would tell whether or not my cooking skills were capable of doing it justice. I stepped through the doorway to check the living room, all was set up as I needed it. The first time Alex had invited me back here, she’d shown me how, when her parents weren’t home, she rearranged the sofa’s to make a giant bed facing the TV. I’d arranged the sofa’s as such, cutlery on either side for each of us, the candles round the room lit. As I surveyed the room, I froze, realising the one thing I had forgotten.

I bolted to my bag and pulled out a plain sheet of A4 paper. After hunting through her kitchen draws, I eventually produced a pair of scissors and went to work. ‘ _I really should’ve prepared this beforehand’_ I thought to myself critically, taking extra care to keep the curve of the cut consistent, bringing the shape to a point. As the rest of the paper fell away, leaving a small sliver of night in my fingers, I felt a rush of nerves in my stomach. Would she like this? Was it stupid and childish?

No.

She had told me this was her favourite song; it was the perfect little detail I needed. I hoped.

I dug a roll of tape out of my bag and ripped a small section off the end, using it to pin my paper craft to the light fitting in the centre of the room. Returning to the kitchen, I switched off the stove and carefully dished up two plates of (hopefully) delicious dinner. Setting them quietly on the side, I began to ascend the stairs.

_“Alex?”_ I called tentatively.

Immediately, a green bob appeared at the top of the stairs.

_“Were you up there waiting for me?!”_ I laughed incredulously.

_“I could smell dinner….”_ She admitted sheepishly, with a shy smile.

Wait, no she, _he._

I stopped. _“You’re male now, aren’t you?”_

My questioned shocked Alex so much he lost his footing with a yelp and fell down the stairs. I jumped the three steps between us and caught him, my arms wrapping around his waist, his arms winding around my neck. His eyes found mine, his mouth hanging open, still in shock.

_“H-how…. did you….”_ He spluttered, my heart panged as I saw his face painted a picture of fear.

_“Hey hey it’s fine”_ I reassure him, smiling tentatively, _“I guess I just sort of, felt it, like your aura or whatever”._

As soon as I’d said the words I felt my cheeks burn like red hot coals. ‘ _’Aura’?! What was I thinking?!’._ Now Alex would certainly think I was super weird.

I pulled him upright, so we were no longer in a ballroom dance finishing position. The green haired boy stared at me apprehensively, almost expectantly, until I realised he was probably waiting for me to tell him what we were doing.

_“Right”_ I said, startling us both out of a daze. _“This is the bit where you need to trust me. Close your eyes and take my hand. No peeking! Don’t open them until I say”._

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but promptly shut his eyes, muttering _“Only now I’m supposed to trust you?”_ under his breath. I took a moment to take in the cute boy’s face, he looked at peace with his eyes closed, almost as if he could be sleeping, and It hit me how much Alex was trusting me right now.

_“Thank you”_ I whispered, interlocking our fingers and guiding him slowly down the stairs, stopping at the entrance to the living room. I dropped his hand, happy to see a notable frown creep over his face, and whispered _“Wait here, 30 seconds”_.

I ran back to the kitchen, first grabbing and unlocking my phone. Spotify seemed to take forever to load, though it was probably no more than a few seconds. I navigated through the menus to the playlist Alex and I had created, laying on her bed a week before. A multitude of songs met my eyes, but I scrolled down the find exactly what I was looking for. I darted back to the living room and hit play, resting the phone on the arm of the sofa next to where Alex stood, eyes screwed shut.

Alex’s breath caught as he heard the intro to the song, his lips pulling into a smile as he registered what it was.

_“Magnus you sappy ray of sunshine. Can I open my eyes yet?”_ he asked coyly.

I gritted my teeth, _“No not yet”_ I answered quickly. I hated it when he used that voice, it was near on impossible to say no to him. Instead of responding, I darted back to the kitchen.

**_‘Baby don’t yell, you’re tearing a hole, right through the walls of everything we used to know…’_ **

I grabbed the plates, with one last glance round the kitchen to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything, and strode back to Alex’s side.

**_‘’Cause god only knows that we could use a rest...’_ **

_“Open.”_ I said, softly, but enough for Alex’s ears to twitch and his eyes to open.

**_‘Me and you…’_ **

He gasped, his eyes sweeping the room, from the sofa’s laid out, with pillows and duvet, inviting us to cuddle for a movie later, the candles lit around the edges of the room, emitting a soft, sleepy glow, and just as his eyes rose to my paper craft hanging from the light fitting;

**_‘Living under a paper moon’_ **

He turned to me, more tears in his eyes, but of happiness this time, his mouth hanging open. I’m sure he would have tackled me to the sofa/bed/cuddle-station had it not been for the plates of Spaghetti Bolognese in my hands.

_“Magnus….”_ He whispered, the tears threatening to burst, _“This is…. amazing….”_.

_“woah easy there tiger, please don’t cry, this is supposed to be a happy occasion”_ , my voice dying out and he reached up and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

I offered him a plate of food, but he stepped around me, reaching up and planting a soft kiss on my cheek, freezing me in place, like a restaurant waiter playing a game of statues.

_“Thank you”_ he said quietly, taking the plate I offered him and sitting down on the sofa, giggling when he turned round, realising I was still frozen in place, eyes locked on him, cheeks aflame.

_“You spent all this time preparing this, so do I get to eat with my amazing boyfriend?”_

I shook myself and stepped unsteadily towards the empty space on the sofa next to Alex.

He went to snuggle up against me, but seemed to think better of it, as we both had plates of food on our laps.

_“Hurry up and eat”_ he said with a mock frown. _“It’s been a long day and I want a cuddle”._

We sat back and ate hastily, scraping clean two empty plates by the end of the next song.

_“You really are like a daydream”_ Alex said with a sleepy smile as I set my plate aside, crawling over to me. It took me a second to realise he was referring to the song that had just finished.

_“Pause that”_ I said, reaching for the TV remote and switching it on. Alex grabbed my phone, pausing the music, and curled up into my chest as I stretched out over the sofa. After a few moments of huffing and adjusting, we found a comfy position, me sprawled out down the length of the sofa, Alex on top of me, snuggled into the crook of my neck, but still able to see the TV. I loaded up Netflix and hit play on the first show that came up, settling comfortably against Alex’s body.

 

I don’t know how long we lay there, I soon tuned out of ‘The Vampire Diaries’. Little did Alex know I only ever agreed to start watching it because it captivated his attention and allowed me to study him almost uninterrupted.

Somewhere along the line, I must have fallen asleep, because I stirred some time later, glancing at the TV to be greeted by Netflix’s ‘Still watching?’ screen.

 I glanced down and almost passed out again from cuteness overload. Alex had moved his head down to my chest, resting right over my heart, and was purring gently in his sleep, his hand having come up to rest on my shoulder. Then and there I could have died happily, and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill, when I felt Alex stir against me.

 

Welp.

If I’d thought Alex was cute sleeping, then they needed to invent a whole new dictionary of words to describe just-woken-up-on-my-chest Alex. His hair had a flat spot where His head had met my chest, but the rest of it was even messier than usual to compensate, which I hadn’t thought was possible. His mouth parted slightly in a little yawn as he registered his surroundings. One of his cheeks had a faint red line across it where he had fallen sleep on a crease of my t-shirt, and his bleary eyes were nearly crossed trying to focus on me, an inch from his face.

I brought my free arm up and squished his nose gently, whispering “ _boop”_ as my finger met his skin.

His face scrunched up at my touch, a gentle _“heeeeeyyyyy”_ escaping his lips, as he buried his face back in my chest.

Wait…

_“Would calling you princess be going too far?”_ I asked tentatively.

I felt Alex’s entire body tense against me, considering my words. I held my breath and waited.

_“Yes”_ she said after a while. _“Princess would be too far, for now”_.

Alex looked up at me again, looking unsure, trying to find her next words.

_“But you’re female now?”_ I whispered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and nodded.

I brought my free hand back around and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

_“Good to know”_ I smiled.

She leant into my touch, my hand cupping her face as I stroked her cheek absentmindedly with my thumb.

_“What time do your parents get back?”_ I asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but also knowing Alex would have completely lost track of time while we were asleep.

Her eyes widened to globes as she scrambled off me to find her phone.

20:53 I read over her shoulder.

She turned back to me; _“We’ve got 7 minutes to clean this all up and get you out of here”._

I sighed. _“Fantastic”_. I sat up and stretched.

_“You sort out the sofa’s, I’ll clean up the kitchen?”_ I offered.

_“Double time”_ she replied, jumping up and beginning to fold blankets and rearrange pillows.

 

 

 

Before long, we had both the rooms cleared up and found ourselves sat back on one of the sofa’s, surveying our work.

_“Nice job”_ I said to her, smiling and taking her hand.

_“You too”_ she squeezed my hand. _“6 minutes had to be a record for that sort of thing.”_

She turned to me taking my hand in both of hers.

_“Thank you for tonight Magnus. Thank you so much. I’ve never had a boyfriend on valentine’s day, and when you didn’t show up at my locker earlier, I got so panicky and angry, I felt so let down. I’m sorry. I should’ve trusted that you had something planned. This entire surprise has been amazing and I don’t know how to thank you enough, it’s more than I could ever have hoped for. Thank you.”_

There it was again, that side of Alex I’d seen sitting atop that oak tree last week, the calmer, more gentle side. The side that actually cared about other people. I decided then and there that I wanted to see that side of Alex as much as she would let me. I clasped both her hands with both of mine, leaning forward.

_“You are more than welcome Alex, I’m glad you enjoyed it, I was so nervous and I’m sorry I left you hanging at school. But speaking of surprises, I have one more for you.”_

I smiled wryly as a look of shock passed over Alex’s face.

_“What more could you possibly have….”_ She whispered.

I squeezed her hands.

_“Do you trust me?”_ It felt like that question was becoming the theme of this evening, but this time, Alex’s response came without thinking.

_“Yes”_.

I stuck my tongue out at her, instructing:

_“Good, go and wait on the bottom step of your stairs and I’ll get it”._

_“On the bottom step? That’s very specific”_ she asked quizzically.

_“It is specific yes, they are very clear instructions, do you reckon you can manage them?”_ I asked in a mocking tone.

Alex scowled at me and got up off the sofa, muttering under her breath.

I caught something like _“Don’t patronize me you sunshiney little…”_

I sat there on the sofa, surveying her living room. This wasn’t the plan. Hell none of this evening had really been planned. But this last surprise. This was completely reckless.

The idea occurred to me just as Alex had talked about surprises. This is my chance.

I got up off the sofa and shouldered my bag. Just before heading out into the hall, I remembered.

_“Oh and close your eyes”_ I called out, receiving only an audible sigh from Alex.

_“Are they closed?”_ I asked.

_“Yes”_ she replied in an impatient tone.

_“And you’re standing on the bottom step?”_

_“Dammit Mango if you ruin the end of this evening I will decapitate you slowly”_

That last comment stopped me in my tracks towards the door. What if this wasn’t what she wanted? What if she hated it? What If I’m bad at it?

No.

I forced myself to recalibrate. The evening has been amazing, but this was what really matters. I can do this.

_“Okay”_ I called out again, realising I hadn’t responded. _“I’m bringing it out now”_

I stepped out into the hallway quietly, glancing over to where I had asked Alex to stand. I could see impatience written on her face, obviously wanting to know what this next ‘surprise’ was. I smiled to myself inwardly. Yet again, Alex was trusting me an awful lot.

I stepped towards her, wondering if I should say something to state my presence, but then remembered I had told her I was coming into the hall. The edge of her mouth twitched, almost as if she was fighting off a smile, and under her eye lids I could see her eyes moving in all directions, as if trying to make anything out in the darkness.

I stood there, studying her face intently, trying to memorise every detail in its most natural form.

 

I probably would have stood there for hours, in awe and wonder, had it not been for the car door slamming outside. My eyes snapped to the door and back to Alex. I was out of time. It was obvious she had heard it too, and just as she took a breath, probably to warn me to hurry up with whatever I was doing, my lips crashed into hers, drawing that breath straight back out of her. The entire world pitched backwards, or was that Alex pulling me closer? I felt her arms wrap around the back of my neck as she deepened the kiss, I could hardly concentrate. Had a black hole opened underneath us? Were we falling through the void, never to be seen again? ‘ _That’s fine with me’_ I thought, wrapped up in Alex’s arms, lost in her lips, I was okay with never finding solid ground again, as long as I could stay in this moment. Her lips were supple, smooth, and playful against mine. I felt her smile, and I knew she could tell I was confused. I felt her tongue brush against my bottom lip, and instinctively brought mine out to meet her. She sighed with delight into my lips as our tongue’s danced in and out of each other’s reach, it was almost like a game of tag around the inside of our cheeks. Tip, tap, around each other. My mouth was invaded by a lemony taste I could only assume was Alex, and as soon as I registered it, I knew I was addicted. I needed this. As often as physically possible. For the rest of time. There was no doubt in my mind.

I felt Alex’s fingers weave into my hair and my knees buckled, shivers shooting down my spine like electric shocks. I forced my knees to find their solidarity again pulled Alex to me, one arm around her waist, the other hand gently cradling her neck. Every single cell in my body fired off adrenaline like Ragnarok was starting, I felt the earth turn beneath my feet, and yet, everything was still.

The world had stopped to witness Alex and I, we were causing the next Big Bang, right here at the bottom of her stairs. Pure emotion pumped through me like a bass drum along to my heartbeat, I couldn’t describe it, jubilation, euphoria, none of it meant enough. How could I describe this?

Click.

Alex and I were paralyzed on the spot, still intertwined. I knew what it was. The key in the door.

Fighting every urge in my body screaming to never move, breath, or think again, I disentangled my lips from Alex’s and opened my eyes, breathing heavily.

Seeing her eyes were still closed, I whispered “I love you” and pressed my lips to her forehead. By the time her eyes had snapped open, registering my last words, I was at the door, just as her dad opened it.

“ _Oh”_ he yelped as I pulled the door open in front of him.

_“Good evening Mr Fierro”_ I said in what I hoped was a steady voice, though I couldn’t be sure.

_“I’m Magnus, lovely to meet you. Sorry to be rushing off, but I’ve got, err, English homework to do for tomorrow”_ I stammered, cursing myself for not having thought up a decent excuse already. I squeezed past Mr Fierro and jogged up the path, turning at the top to see Alex and her dad wearing identical expressions of shock watching me leave.

_“See you tomorrow Alex!”_ I grinned, winking at Alex.

Even from the top of the path, I heard a small squeak escape Alex’s lips as she blushed bright red.

I paused momentarily to consider how much she looks like a really cute, really kissable Strawberry, with a red face and a mop of green hair, before turning and continuing to jog down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

 

My phone rang next to my head.

**_Lean, Green Killing Machine is calling…_ **

I squinted at the brightness and smiled.

_“Good evening”_ I mumbled.

_“Did I wake you?”_ came Alex’s worried voice.

_“No, not quite, it’s not as easy to fall asleep when you’re not next to me.”_

Alex giggled softly, sending a raging army of butterflies crusading across my stomach.

_“I know how you feel, falling asleep alone is boring, and my pillows are nothing compared to your chest._

_“mmmmm”_ I responded softly, recalling being intertwined on her sofa earlier that night.

_“And I could really use a goodnight kiss….”_

Alex’s voice brought me back to the present.

_“You can have one every night if you want, it was amazing”_. I reached up and touched my lips, remembering the two and fro of our tongues, the feeling of her smiling into me.

_“That’d be amazing”_ she whispered, _“But in the mean time, could I get a good morning kiss before school?”_ she asked, and I could hear the nervous tremor in her voice.

_“You know the others are gonna go crazy, right?”_ I replied, almost not believing my luck. I had hoped Alex had enjoyed the kiss enough to want to do it again, but I’d also expected her to want to keep it to our private time at the very least, public displays of affection didn’t seem like Alex’s kind of thing.

_“I’m sure they are”_ she quickly answered, _“But honestly, if it’s anything like earlier, I don’t think I’m going to care”_

I couldn’t help myself grinning into the darkness of my room at that. Alex _wanted_ to kiss me, in public. To be seen, and to enjoy it.

_“Then I’d love to”_ I replied softly, lovingly. _“Every morning, if that’s okay with you”_.

_“Every morning it is then, Maggie”_

I scowled into my pillow.

_“I thought I told you not to call me thatttt”_ I moaned.

_“Maggie”_ she said, emphasising both syllables. _“You kissed me until I could barely stand, opened the door, introduced yourself to my dad, then left, leaving me having to explain who you were and why you were leaving my house at 9pm. I think I deserve a nickname or two on you”_

I thought on that for a moment, before mumbling _“fair point”_.

_“How did that go anyway?”_ I asked, eager to move the conversation on.

_“It didn’t”_ Alex laughed, and all of a sudden I felt very dizzy at the sound. _“As soon as you were gone, I told my dad I’d eaten dinner and bolted up to my room. I haven’t surfaced since”_

_“Why am I not surprised”_ I chuckled, imagining the situation. _“You could barely stand huh?”_  I asked in a mocking tone.

_“Totally your fault”_ she replied in a warning tone. _“I’d struggle to explain that on a good day, but if you’re just gonna come along and kiss me like that, and then leave…”_ She trailed off.

I smiled. _“I see, my apologies M’Lady, I won’t do it again”_

A low growl met my ears down the phone.

_“Don’t **ever** call me that, and you most definitely will if you know what’s good for you”_ A hint of challenge in her voice.

I sighed. _“I’ve never known what’s good for me Alex. You might be the first thing ever.”_

Alex didn’t appear to have a response to that, which made me smile, and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

_“I miss you”_

Alex’s voice was barely a whisper, and if I wasn’t on the verge of sleep, I might never had heard it.

_“I miss you more”_ I whispered back. _“Although, I have only been gone an hour Alex, how are you gonna manage school?”_

_“Shhhh”_ She complained. _“Don’t remind me. Maybe you’re gonna have to come find me after every lesson and give me a kiss”_

_“I’m fine with that”_ I grinned into my pillow.

 

_“Get some sleep”_ I murmured, barely being able to stay conscious myself. _“I’ll meet you by the back gates in the morning? We’ll face the day today together”_

_“Okay, I’d like that.”_ Alex’s voice was small, but I could hear the happiness in every word.

_“I love you”_ I whispered, sleep moments away.

_“I love you too”_ came Alex’s response, and I was asleep before my phone fell to the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! That was a wild ride, to write at least. Let me know what you guys thought, apologies if they got a little OOC when it got fluffy, I guess I got a bit carried away with the action scenes. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!
> 
> P.s. More to come very soon


End file.
